Nos Volveremos A Encontrar
by weatherman5
Summary: Todos hemos tenido un primer amor, alguien por quien lo das todo y esperas recibir lo mismo a cambio. Eso mismo pensaba Quinn pero como casi todos los mortales choca fuertemente con la realidad: Rachel Berry decide casarse con Finn Hudson. Esto hace que nuestra protagonista decida dar un cambio radical en su vida y se marche a la ciudad de Barcelona con pocas expectativas de volver
1. Chapter 1

Hola, quiero presentarme en el mundo de fanfiction con un primer escrito de historia Faberry. Es la primera vez que me pongo de lleno en algo como esto, soy asidua de fanfiction pero como lectora. No se qué tal se vaya a tomar este fic, lo hago con todo el cariño del mundo y sobre todo, al ser de Cataluña (España), quería leer algo que sucediese en Barcelona, así que se me ocurrió escribirla yo misma. Aún no se cuántos capítulos tendrá la historia, aún hay conceptos por limar y demás pero primero quería subir el prólogo para ver que reacción causaba y si valdría la pena seguir subiendo cosas o no, así que lo dejo en vuestras manos. Para cualquier consulta/sugerencia podéis encontrarme en /weatherman5, responderé a todas vuestras dudas.

Muchas gracias y espero que disfrtuéis tanto como yo de esta nueva aventura.

(Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen)

* * *

Canción para el prólogo: Tokyo Skyline de Urban Lights.

PRÓLOGO:

**- Nunca había estado tan aterrada en toda mi vida-** lo dice con un hilo de voz apenas perceptible, abrazándose así misma, mientras mira por el ventanal que permite ver la ciudad en pleno apogeo matutino.

**- Por favor Quinn, eres madre, has sido arrollada por un camión, casi te quedas parapléjica y a eso le sumamos el hecho de que te convertiste en una especie de Skinhead, Dios, eras Kenny de South Park en versión McKinley-** Suelta su mejor amiga con un tono sarcástico para no sentir tan terriblemente esa aflicción por saber que en breves minutos tendrían que despedirse.

**- Ya, pero esto es totalmente diferente Santana, estoy a punto de iniciar un viaje que me llevará al menos un año entero, detrás de esa puerta de embarque me espera una nueva vida…-** Señala la puerta con una mirada que refleja todos aquellos sentimientos previos al realizar un gran cambio en tu vida, la expectación de no saber qué te espera detrás.

**- Aunque no me guste nada la razón por la cual haces esto- **La mira con el ceño fruncido-**Me alegro por ti, de verdad, tu mereces mucho más que este pueblucho perdido en medio de la nada. Barcelona necesita a Quinn Fabray, solo que aún no lo sabe**- Un abrazo por parte de su gran amiga, su hermana del alma, sorprende a la rubia que presa de la tristeza por abandonarla, deja caer un par de lágrimas.

Las dos se encontraban en la zona previa a la puerta de embarque del Dayton International Airport, el aeropuerto más cercano a Lima que la llevaría a su nuevo destino haciendo una escala en Nueva York, al no tener vuelos directos. El día pinta nublado y oscuro, lo que parece una amarga metáfora de su propio estado de ánimo. Nunca pensó en que abandonaría su ciudad natal para cruzar el charco y, mucho menos, parar en una ciudad tan cosmopolita como Barcelona. La decisión fue fácil en su momento: acabar el instituto con el corazón roto por un amor no correspondido y si a eso le sumas que su solicitud de beca para estudiar Filología Inglesa en la Universitat de Barcelona fue aceptada, hizo las cosas mucho más sencillas en una primera instancia. Ahora no estaba segura de haber escogido la mejor opción, pero lo hecho está hecho y hay que hacer frente a las adversidades, y además, una oportunidad así no suele presentarse dos veces. Eso era lo que pensaba en esos momentos para sacar fuerzas cuando vió aparecer a su madre y a su otra mejor amiga con un par de cafés en la mano, lo que la hizo deshacer el abrazo y saludarlas.

**- Quinn, cariño, perdona la espera pero la cola de la cafetería era interminable, os hemos traído dos cappuccinos**- Dice la madre de la rubia mientras les tiende dos vasos de cartón de Sturbucks- **Oh cielo, no llores todo va a estar bien, te encantará Barcelona!- **Dice para animarla al notar los ojos cristalinos de su hija- **Siempre te hizo ilusión ver la Sagrada Familia y mira, ahora vivirás justo a un par de calles. Por favor, no llores, me rompes el corazón**- Le dice su madre cogiéndola por la barbilla y acariciándole la mejilla.

**- Ya lo se, mamá**. **No te preocupes, solo ha sido la nostalgia de dejaros a vosotras dos sin mi!-** Dice mirando a Brittany que rápidamente la coge de la mano para darle un abrazo tan fuerte que casi consigue dejarla sin respiración.

**- Quinn, prométeme que no te vas a olvidar de mi! Prométemelo!** – Dice, casi como una súplica, la también rubia y amiga del alma.

**- Claro que no, Britt. Prometo llamarte todos los días, incluso podemos hacer un Fondue for Two vía Skype, viviendo en Barcelona tendremos muchas cosas que contarles a tus suscriptores**.

**- Oh Díos Quinn, no lo había pensado**! **Lord Tubbington se pondrá tan feliz al saber que finalmente te has ofrecido a ayudarle con su español, lo está pasando realmente mal con las erres.- **Lo dice con una cara mezcla de entusiasmo y dramatismo que causa la carcajada en el resto.

**- Os voy a echar tanto de menos… - **susurra melancólicamente**- Gracias por apoyarme en esto, por saber entenderlo aunque parezca una locura, por animarme a superarlo y por creer en mi, de verdad, no sabéis lo que significa esto para mi. Os quiero muchísimo.- **Las palabras de la futura residente de la ciudad de Barcelona logra desprender las lágrimas reprimidas desde primera hora de la mañana y causa un gran abrazo colectivo entre todas que se ve interrumpido por la voz de la operadora que anuncia que el vuelo de American Airlines con destino a Barcelona saldrá dentro de una hora.

**-Quinn, acompáñame al baño, llevo aguantando desde que hemos salido de casa-** Dice la latina solo como excusa para poder prolongar el poco tiempo a solas que han tenido en los últimos días.

**- Te he acompañado hace menos de media hora, Santana, deberías mirarte la vejiga-** suelta a regañadientes.

**- No es por eso, y mi vejiga está perfectamente.** **Quiero preguntarte algo**- la mira con determinación lo que hace suponer a la rubia lo que quiere preguntar.

**- No, no he sabido nada de ella, Santana, ya te lo dije.-**anuncia con soberbia**-** **No pienso decirle que me voy y mucho menos a donde. Quiero olvidarme de todo lo que ha pasado, no quiero deprimirme de nuevo. Todo esto me lo tomo como una oportunidad única de empezar de cero, de borrar si es posible su recuerdo.**

**- Quinn, se perfectamente todo lo que ha pasado, pero no crees que al menos podrías haberte despedido de ella? Quiero decir, después de lo que habéis vivido… - **le comenta acariciándole el brazo.

**- Qué se supone que es lo que hemos vivido, San? Ella lo ha eligido a él, en estos momentos ya debería de ser la señora adolescente de Finn Hudson, por Dios aún no creo que se esté casando…– **lo que le sale como un aullido de desconsuelo.

**- Rubia, prométeme que no me vas a matar…** **Pero no pude evitar decirle que te marchabas hoy, pensé que vendría pero creo que me he equivocado con Berry**- la rubia con una cara de incredulidad y desconcierto que causa una punzada de terror en la latina- **Quinn, no me mires así, lo siento, pero no podía permitir que las cosas acabasen así, pensé que cambiaría de opinión, pensé que llegaría, pero no ha sido así. Lo siento pero lo he hecho por ti, ódiame si quieres.**

**- Joder, Santana, para una mísera cosa que te pido… Ahora me siento como una estúpida. Lo sabe y encima no se presenta, ves porqué no quería decírselo?-** Dice dando un golpe con el pie contra el suelo y llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

**- Aún quedan 20 minutos para que salga tu vuelo… A lo mejor..** – la rubia la calla antes de que termine.

**- A lo mejor nada, Santana, nada. Ella ya decidió, que quieres? que salga en medio de la boda y venga corriendo hacia aquí? Eso solo existe en las películas, por favor.**

En ese mismo instante, a unos cinco kilómetros del Dayton International Airport, se producía un cataclismo dentro de un Mini Cooper azul conducido por un chico al borde de un ataque de nervios que iba acompañado de una chica con traje de novia en el asiento del copiloto que no para de soltar improperios a los demás conductores. El denso tráfico estaba causando atascos de incluso más de media hora, era lo normal siendo hora punta en la ciudad.

**- Por el amor de Dios, Kurt! No vamos a llegar nunca, tu genial idea de tomar un atajo nos ha hecho perder ya más de 40 minutos!-** indica la del vestido de novia con los ojos casi salidos de sus órbitas.

**- Claro, ahora la culpa va a ser mía por intentar llevar a tiempo al aeropuerto a la lunática de mi amiga que ha decidido en el día de su boda que está enamorada de otra persona.**- Le devuelve el chico justo cuando presiona la bocina- **Y para colmo esto no se mueve ni un palmo.**

La lluvia, que se auguraba desde primera hora de la mañana, acaba de hacer acto de presencia sentenciando el hecho de no poder ir más rápido en aquella carretera convencional.

**- Cuánto falta para llegar?**- pregunta la acompañante mirando el reloj de la mano de su amigo.

**- Pues en teoría unos 10 minutos pero visto lo visto no llegamos ni mañana, lo siento Rachel…**- dice el conductor con halo desilusión en el rostro.

**- Pues me voy andando o corriendo, yo que se pero no puedo tardar más**- dice la chica desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad.

**- Pero qué dices Rachel? No ves la que está empezando a caer, con ese vestido no llegas ni a los diez metros corriendo**.

**- Me da igual, Kurt. Está a punto de marcharse y yo soy una estúpida, no lo entiendes? Soy una cobarde y esto es lo último que puedo hacer**- Abre la puerta del coche y se posiciona detrás de la ventanilla- **Nos vemos en cuanto llegues.**

Y en ese momento cierra la puerta y sale corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, dejando a su amigo con la boca abierta y deseándole suerte en un susurro ahora imperceptible por ella. El agua la empapa en apenas unos minutos de recorrido haciendo mella en el vestido, que se estropea completamente, correr con tacones le resulta demasiado complicado, así que decide quitárselos y andar descalza. La gente que la ve pasar se la queda mirando con gesto escéptico ante lo inverosímil de ver a una chica corriendo con vestido de novia, en plena lluvia y sin zapatos, pero eso a Rachel no le importa mientras acelera más si se puede el paso, no hay tiempo que perder.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por los reviews, espero que os vaya gustando la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Wonderwall

**- Quinn, de verdad no quieres llevar algo de comer para el camino? Tienes un largo trecho**- Pregunta su madre que le ayuda a poner su maleta dentro de la cinta transportadora que la llevará al camión de carga.

**- No mamá, estoy bien, de verdad**. **En el avión ya se encargan de darnos de comer, son casi doce horas de vuelo**- le contesta su hija mientras le enseña el pasaporte a la operaria de la aerolínea que se encuentra detrás del mostrador.

**- Pues con esto ya está todo, aquí tiene su tarjeta de embarque, que tenga un buen vuelo y gracias por confiar en American Airlines- **dice la operaria de la compañía aérea con una sonrisa.

**- Muchas gracias-** dice Quinn, mientras vuelve con sus amigas acompañada de su madre.

**- Bueno, ya está. En 10 minutos he de ir a la puerta de embarque-** dice la futura pasajera con aire apesadumbrado.

Faltan sólo diez minutos para emprender su viaje hacia rutas desconocidas, un viaje que sirva para desintoxicarse de todos aquellos recuerdos que ahora duelen pero que espera superar o al menos poder convivir con ellos pero sobre todo, un viaje para conocerse así misma, para aprender de la vida en una ciudad que siempre fue una de sus preferidas. Y es que, en el último año, su vida ha dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados, un giro que la pilló por sorpresa, desprevenida pero dispuesta, y es que Quinn siempre estuvo dispuesta a encontrar a esa persona especial que la quisiese tal y como era, lo que no esperaba era encontrar eso que buscaba en la persona equivocada y eso era ahora mismo Rachel Berry, una equivocación.

**- No creí que este momento llegaría, donde están las cancelaciones de última hora cuando se las necesitan?- **dice la latina como un último intento de que su mejor amiga no se marche mientras saca su teléfono móvil que en ese momento le avisa que un nuevo mensaje de texto ha sido recibido.

**- Santana, llego en 15 minutos, por favor no dejes que se vaya. R**.- lo lee con la cara casi descompuesta por la sorpresa.

**- Qué pasa San? Te has puesto pálida de repente**- dice Brittany con preocupación.

**- Si, qué pasa? Algo sobre tu entrada en Louisville?**- le pregunta Quinn con la mirada fija en ella.

**- Eh… si, si... – **balbucea**- Dicen que tengo que empezar en dos días un cursillo de convivencia con los nuevos alumnos para que nos vayamos conociendo y esas cosas-** contesta la interrogada como respuesta a la excusa perfecta que sin querer su amiga le ha dado.

- **Me alegro mucho, Santana**- dice la madre de Quinn con una amplia sonrisa- **Hija, deberías ir haciendo la cola para entrar, veo que se está aglomerando la gente y no quiero que pierdas el vuelo por una tontería como llegar tarde.**

**- Si, tienes razón- **le contesta Quinn que rápidamente se posiciona detrás de un hombre corpulento vestido de traje que habla por teléfono.

**- Berry, está haciendo ya la cola, como no haya un terremoto.. 5 minutos, date prisa**.** S**.- le contesta Santana sin ser vista por las demás.

A escasos dos kilómetros del aeropuerto, Rachel corre empapada por una acera que gracias a la lluvia ya se encuentra desierta, con cada gota que cae hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano por llegar a tiempo, incluso casi resbala en una bajada que lleva al paso de peatones por el que ahora cruza con el semáforo rojo pero eso no le importa, sólo tiene cinco minutos para evitar un desastre.

**- Quinn, por favor, espérame…-** susurra para ella misma mientras divisa el gran complejo aéreo de Dayton. Se dirige con paso ligero hacia la terminal 1 que es donde Santana le dijo que estarían.

Está aterrada, no imagina cómo serán las cosas si Quinn consigue subir a ese avión, si desaparece de su vida de la misma manera en la que entró en su corazón, sin previo aviso. Tantas cosas habían pasado en el último año que se vio superada y optó por la opción más fácil y segura que no se paró a pensar en lo que realmente sentía y, siendo la reina del drama que es, no encontró otro momento más oportuno de aceptar sus sentimientos que el mismo día de su boda con el chico que le otorgaba esa seguridad y estabilidad que buscada antes de que la rubia se cruzara en su camino. Y es ahí donde piensa en él, en Finn, el pobre se quedó hecho pedazos al verla cruzar el umbral del juzgado donde se estaba llevando a cabo la ceremonia, tanto que no intentó detenerla, simplemente escuchó lo que Rachel tenía que decirle y acalló en el acto en un intento vago de entender y asimilar lo que en ese instante estaba sucediendo.

- … **y de acuerdo con lo establecido por el Código Civil, les pregunto: Finn Hudson, Usted libre y voluntariamente, sin ser coaccionado, ¿consiente en contraer matrimonio, y efectivamente lo contrae en este acto, con Rachel Barbra Berry ?-** le insta el notario al chico que toma una bocanada de aire y fija su mirada en su acompañante.

**- Si, acepto-** le contesta con sus ojos fijos en la morena y enviándole un guiño de ojos- **Te quiero, Rachel**- añade para posteriormente esperar a que el notario continúe.

**- Rachel Barbra Berry,**** Usted libre y voluntariamente, sin ser coaccionado, ¿consiente en contraer matrimonio, y efectivamente lo contrae en este acto, con Finn Hudson?- **le pregunta el hombre con cara expectativa.

Sabéis eso que dicen de que cuando estás a punto de morir una sucesión de las experiencias vividas durante toda tu vida, al menos las que tu cerebro puede retener, pasan ante tus ojos? Si sabéis de que os estoy hablando, podréis entender que así es como Rachel se sentía en el segundo en el que el notario, Finn, sus padres, los padres de él y sus compañeros de clase estaban esperando a que contestase, con la única diferencia de que Rachel no estaba a punto de morir, no, estaba a punto de casarse con la persona equivocada, y por su cabeza no pasaba toda su vida, por su mente solo había una sonrisa y esa no era precisamente la del chico plantado en frente de ella, si no la sonrisa de la persona que más la había apoyado en los últimos meses, la perfecta y cálida sonrisa de Quinn Fabray. Y un borbotón de lágrimas empezaron a aflorar en su mirada.

**- Finn… Lo siento… pero, pero no puedo hacerlo- **balbuceó presa de la emoción**- Sé que no lo entiendes, ni entenderás, pero no puedo casarme contigo. Te quiero tanto Finn, has sido mi mejor amigo desde hace tanto tiempo, que ni lo recuerdo. No me odies por esto, por favor, en unos años te darás cuenta de que esto es lo mejor... Pero no eres tú la persona con la que quiero compartir el resto de mi vida, y me duele en el alma tener que decírtelo, pero te mereces a alguien mejor que yo-** le dice en un susurro causado por las muchas lágrimas que caen por sus mejillas.

**- Qué, qué dices, Rachel? Es una broma, no?-** tartamudea el chico mirando a todos alrededor, que se encuentran tan sorprendidos como él.

**- Lo siento muchísimo, pero tengo que irme ahora, te prometo que te daré las explicaciones que quieras si es que después de esto sigues queriéndome verme. Pero he de marcharme-** le dice la chica cogiéndolo de las manos y acariciándole el brazo, para a continuación buscar a su mejor amigo que la mira con los muy abiertos y una sonrisa en su cara- **Tienes tu coche aquí?**

**- Siiiiii!-** le contesta Kurt con un pitido de voz preso de alegría- **Corre, tenemos una hora y catorce minutos de camino**- la coge del brazo y juntos salen corriendo por el pasillo.

Todos se quedan tan anonadados que el único con valor de decir algo es uno de los padres de Rachel que mira a su marido atónito por lo que acaba de suceder.

**- Leroy, no se ha casado!**- dice el hombre para luego ser consciente de que no era el comentario adecuado- **Finn, lo siento mucho. Te juro que no tengo ni idea de qué ha pasado**- le dice al chico entregándole un abrazo- **Hablaré con ella.**

**- No hace falta señor Berry. Creo que Rachel me lo ha dejado claro al decirme que no soy la persona con la que quiere pasar el resto de su vida**- Dice el chico justo antes de estallar en un llanto mientras todos a su alrededor se unen para darle ánimos.

La cola ha avanzado considerablemente y ahora el señor del traje ejecutivo se quita el cinturón y los zapatos y los introduce, junto con el maletín y el móvil que lleva en la mano, en una cesta de color azul que está colocada en la cinta transportadora para pasar por el detector de infrarrojos que hay justo al lado del detector de metales por el que ahora pasa debajo, sin alarma alguna que suene.

**- Siguiente!-** indica la guarda de seguridad señalando a Quinn.

**- Cariño, te quiero muchísimo.** **Prométeme que me llamarás en cuanto llegues y por favor, come bien- **le dice su madre hecha un mar de lágrimas-** En cuanto arregle lo de mis vacaciones en el trabajo voy a verte- **le da un abrazo y besos por toda la cara.

**- Lo primero que en cuanto llegue será ir al supermercado, mamá, pero deja de babearme la cara-** le dice en tono de broma- **Yo también te quiero mucho y espero que se resuelva pronto lo de tus vacaciones-** le dice dándole un fuerte abrazo.

**- Señora Fabray, su hija sabrá cuidarse en la gran ciudad, no ve que siempre tendrá el espíritu de capitana en las venas?**- Dice la latina esperando su turno para darle un fuerte abrazo a su amiga.

**- Seré capitana o lo que tú quieras, pero ven a verme pronto, por favor-** le súplica la rubia- **Nunca había estado separada de ti, ni de ti**- dice mirando a Brittany que rápidamente se une a ellas formando un abrazo colectivo- **Os quiero muchísimo, chicas. Os llamaré en cuanto pueda. No hagáis cosas malas sin mi presencia**- dice dándoles un beso a cada una.

**- No te olvides de mi, Quinn. Ni de Lord Tubbington, ayer tuve que dormir con él, aún no asimila que te vayas…-** le dice haciendo pucheros y la mirada aguada por lágrimas a punto de salir.

**-** **Siguiente, por favor!-** dice de nuevo la guarda de seguridad, esta vez con un tono más brusco.

Quinn le enseña su tarjeta de embarque y deja sus pertenencias dentro de la cesta azul que va directa al detector de infrarrojos y seguidamente se posiciona debajo del detector de metales que no produce ningún pitido, así que pasa directamente y recoge sus cosas al otro lado. Se gira y da un último vistazo a su familia, porque eso son esas tres mujeres para ella, que ahora levantan las manos en forma de despedida y le lanzan besos a distancia. Ella hace lo propio sonriendo melancólicamente intentando retrasar su paso por la puerta de embarque pero un aviso de que los pasajeros del vuelo con dirección a Barcelona han de presentarse a partir de ahora delante, hace que de media vuelta, tome una gran bocanada de aire y se dirija con paso firme, pero un pensamiento la detiene y se gira por última vez para mirar por encima del hombro, quizá guardando la esperanza de que ella apareciese aunque no es así. Y entonces cruza la puerta sin esperar más tiempo con la esperanza de estar a punto de vivir una de las mejores experiencias de toda su vida.

**- Quinn, Quinn, por favor!-** se escucha en el fondo de la estancia- **QUINN!- **grita la morena que acaba de presenciarse en la sala ante atónita mirada de Brittany, Santana y Judy, la madre de la que acaba de pasar al otro lado de la puerta.

**- Dónde está Quinn?- **grita casi sin aliento a las tres mujeres cuando les da alcance.

**- Berry, qué haces aquí?-** Santana es la primera en articular palabra.

**- Santana, dónde está? No puede irse sin antes escuchar lo que tengo que decirle**- le comunica al borde de la histeria al notar como la rubia no está por ninguna parte.

**- Lo siento, pero acaba de cruzar la puerta… Has un poco llegado tarde**- le contesta Judy que intenta acariciarle el brazo pero Rachel se aparta y sale corriendo en dirección a la puerta de embarque.

**- Quinn! Quinn, regresa! Tienes que escucharme!**- grita con lágrimas en los ojos pasando por debajo del detector de metales que pita al instante.

**- Señorita tiene usted tarjeta de embarque? Si no es así por favor retroceda, no le está permitido cruzar el umbral**- le dice la misma guarda de seguridad que no puede evitar mirarla con cara de asombro al ver su vestimenta, como chorrea agua por todas partes y el llanto en el que se ha hundido.

**- Rachel, ven por favor**- La coge la latina por el brazo.

**- Déjame, Santana**. **Tengo que ir a buscarla, no se puede ir sin escucharme**- le dice casi en un berrido. La latina la abraza con fuerza mientras Rachel se resiste y empieza a forcejear para zafarse pero es imposible. Un llanto desconsolado e imparable sale de su cuerpo sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

**- Rachel, tranquilízate**. **Tienes que calmarte, con hacer un escándalo aquí en medio no vas a conseguir que vuelca, quieres los de seguridad se hagan cargo?- **le dice mientras Rachel se desprende y echa a llorar de rodillas en el suelo mirando hacia la puerta que minutos atrás Quinn acababa de cruzar.

**- Te quiero, Quinn… Perdóname**- susurra para si misma dirigiendo su mirada a la puerta- **Te juro que nos volveremos a encontrar- **se echa las manos a la cara en un vano intento por dejar de llorar pero no puede hacerlo, no puede. Ha llegado tarde y no se lo puede perdonar, todo por ser una cobarde y no aceptar sus sentimientos, por no ver más allá de una estabilidad emocional que le daba el chico al que ha acabado dejando plantado en altar. Y es que a veces nos negamos nuestra propia felicidad por razones que nosotros mismos nos inventamos, el miedo a equivocarnos es más fuerte y nos gana la batalla sin ser conscientes de cuánto nos vamos a perder, de que en la vida sin no arriesgas no ganas y mucho menos en el amor, y eso es justamente lo que Rachel fue incapaz de hacer: arriesgarse.

**- Vamos, Rachel- **le dice Brittany acercándose, cogiéndola por los brazos y ayudándola a levantarse ante la mirada de Santana y Judy**- Una taza de chocolate caliente con nata te hará sentir mucho mejor.**

**- Rachel, qué acaba de pasar?- **Santana se posiciona a su lado**- Sabía lo de Quinn contigo pero no sabía de algo como esto por tu parte- **le dice con tono atónito mientras Rachel la mira destrozada por lo que acaba de pasar y echan a andar hacia la salida.

**- La verdad, Santana… Yo no lo sabía hasta hace casi dos horas… O sea, hemos vivido cosas este último año pero hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de lo que significa realmente y me he dado cuenta demasiado tarde- **le contesta sin ni siquiera mirar por donde camina.

**- Bueno, visto lo visto tenemos tiempo para que me pongas al día de lo que ha pasado-** le comenta cuando llegan a la puerta.

**- Para que NOS pongas al día, Brittany yo merecemos saberlo también, no?**- Le dice la madre de Quinn ayudándola con los zapatos que aún traía en la mano- **a pesar de que mi relación con Quinnie ha mejorado, aún hay cosas que no me cuenta y esto es algo que no me iba a decir en la vida.**

**- Mirad, es Kurt!-** las interrumpe Brittany mientras alza los brazos y lo saluda en la distancia- **Kurt! Estamos aquí**- le grita al chico que se gira en cuanto las ve y se acerca rápidamente.

Kurt se posiciona delante de Rachel que en un parpadeo lo abraza tan fuerte que Kurt tiene que hacer esfuerzos para no perder la respiración aunque sabe qué es lo que ha pasado por como solo están ellas cuatro fuera del aeropuerto y por como ha empezado a llorar la morena sobre su pecho.

**- Hey, pequeña estrella…**- le susurra en medio de aquel abrazo- **todo va a ir bien, vale? Solo es un año el que estará fuera, mientras podemos pensar cómo puedes recuperarla no sé podemos irnos todos a Barcelona algún día y ahí la sorprendes**- le dice sin ni siquiera pensar en lo que sale de su boca solo para consolarla.

**- Oh, Dios, Kurt**- se zafa de sus brazos y se gira sobre si misma llevándose una mano a la boca mientras se mueve pensativa- **y si me voy a Barcelona?**

**- Qué?- **gritan todos al unísono mirándose unos a otros.

**-Para el carro, Berry.** **Estás loca? Quieres que Quinn te mate si te ve allí?**- la mira inquisitivamente- **Si no te quiso decir nada será por algo, no es buena idea. Además a donde piensas llegar? Conoces a alguien?**- la interroga.

**- Eh… no.. pero..**- contesta dubitativa.

**-Pero nada, Rachel-** la interrumpe Kurt**-Te quiero y todo pero esto no es algo que se decida como si nada- **le dice su amigo**- Santana tiene razón, mejor tomémonos las cosas con calma y dejemos que Quinn se tome el tiempo que necesite para querer volver a verte o al menos hablar contigo- **le aconseja.

Y a unos casi tres mil pies de altura, Quinn mira por la ventanilla de su asiento del avión que la lleva a su nueva residencia. La mirada se le antoja melancólica, pensativa y triste, sobre todo triste. Despedirse de su familia había sido algo realmente duro, estaría tanto tiempo fuera que incluso ya las echaba de menos; pero lo que la traía tan cabizbaja era el hecho de que ella no se hubiera presentado para despedirse si quiera, estúpida Santana y sus brillantes ideas, sabía que lo había hecho por ayudar pero, la verdad, lo había hecho todo más difícil si se puede para Quinn que no puede evitar dejar escapar unas lágrimas que llegan a pesar tanto como su corazón hecho trizas.

- **Espero no volver a verte, Rachel**- susurra para sus adentos mientras se pone los cascos y le da al play de su reproductor de música que como cruel intermediario del destino no escoge otra canción más apropiada para la ocasión que Wonderwall de Oasis. Y así, Quinn se aleja más y más de su hogar mientras Liam Gallagher le recuerda que 'todos los caminos que tenemos que andar son sinuosos'.


	3. Chapter 3

Pues aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo.

Quería primero asentar a Quinn en la nueva ciudad.

Gracias por los comentarios y los ánimos, que ayudan a que quiera continuar con la historia. Espero que sigáis dándome vuestra opinión.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Bienvenida

Hace un par de horas que el Sol ha salido de su escondite dando por iniciado un nuevo día, un día con tintes optimistas y diferentes, o al menos eso piensa Quinn mientras se despereza y se abrocha el cinturón de seguridad y pone el respaldo de su asiento en posición vertical, según las indicaciones del capitán que pilota el avión que está apunto de aterrizar en el Aeropuerto de El Prat de la ciudad de Barcelona. En un acto reflejo la rubia mira por la ventana y divisa el paisaje barcelonés, no lo había hecho hasta ese momento a causa del pesado sueño que la atrapó en medio del vuelo; la costa catalana a escasos kilómetros de donde se posiciona el aparato parece darle la bienvenida con un día caluroso, aún no ha acabado el verano en el sur del mediterráneo y eso se hace presente en las madrugadoras personas que ya ocupan un lugar en la arena de la playa que puede observar desde su ventanilla.

- **Queridos tripulantes, estamos a punto de aterrizar en el Aeropuerto de Barcelona, la temperatura media es de unos 21 grados centígrados, la hora local es de 6.45 de la mañana y el cielo como pueden observar se presenta despejado. Espero que hayan disfrutado del vuelo y esperamos volver a viajar con ustedes lo más pronto posible, muchas gracias y feliz estancia**- dice el piloto justo antes de empezar las maniobras de aterrizaje.

Al otro lado del océano Atlántico, concretamente en la ciudad de Lima del estado de Ohio, un pequeño cuerpo hecho un ovillo descansa sobre la cama con la lámpara de la mesita de noche encendida. Rachel mira hacia la ventana de su habitación mientras escucha una voz proveniente del cuarto de baño:

**- Rachel, te has dormido?-** le pregunta la voz.

**- No, Kurt. No puedo dormirme**- balbucea con la mirada perdida en la ventana.

**- Qué piensas hacer mañana?-** le inquiere el chico justo al abrir la puerta y entrar en el dormitorio.

**- No lo sé…**-contesta incorporándose en la cama- **Creo que primero debería de hablar con Finn, no se, el pobre se merece una explicación. Todo esto ha venido de golpe y ni siquiera yo lo he asimilado…**-continúa haciéndole un hueco a su amigo que seguidamente se posiciona a su lado.

**- Vaya día, eh?-** pasa el brazo por su nuca y la abraza- **Quién me iba a decir a mi que Rachel Berry dejaría plantado al quaterback del equipo de fútbol, por el que lleva suspirando desde hace tres años, nada más ni nada menos que por la ex de este y que encima era su mayor enemiga**- formula irónicamente.

**- Joder, Kurt… Creo que la he fastidiado, Quinn no querrá volver a verme en la vida…-** se lamenta.

**- Claro que sí, solo que a veces las cosas no salen como queremos y es de humanos cometer errores, ella debería de ser la primera en saberlo-** dice intentando consolarla- **Y si nadie se ha dado cuenta de lo vuestro, a excepción de mi y de Santana, aunque por lo visto tienes que hablar con ella también**- le recuerda- **si nadie se ha dado cuenta es porque Quinn realmente quería que te aclararas, te dio el espacio y el tiempo suficientes, y eso no lo hace cualquiera, Rachel. Alguien que de verdad te quiere esperaría la vida entera para estar contigo**- señala mirándola a los ojos.

- **Ya, pero me he comportado como una niña caprichosa que quiere tenerlo todo y le he hecho daño a ella y a Finn… Y ahora estoy aquí lamentándome por no haber tenido el valor de haberme comportado como una adulta**- se lamenta.

- **Bueno cariño, no todos tenemos la misma capacidad de reacción ante los dilemas que nos aparecen, y tú necesitabas tiempo para aclararte, y bueno te has aclarado justo hoy..**

**- Kurt…-**le susurra**- de verdad te parece una locura que me vaya a Barcelona?**

**- Por ahora será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana será otro día. Con una taza de café se piensa mejor, no crees? Además, tenemos que hablar con Santana, creo que en este caso ella sabrá qué hacer- **finaliza y los dos se acomodan en sus respectivos lados de la cama cayendo rápidamente en un sueño profundo.

El aire entra por sus pulmones como una ráfaga revitalizadora: cálida, suave, sedosa como si de un manto aterciopelado se tratase. Después de dar una gran bocanada, se dispone a bajar las escaleras auxiliares del avión; al llegar al último escalón lo hace despacio, con gracia y expectación antes de pisar suelo barcelonés. De la pista de aterrizaje pasa adentro del aeropuerto a la zona donde se encuentran las cintas transportadoras de las maletas del vuelo procedente de Nueva York, donde previamente tuvo que hacer una escala. Cuando se hace con la suya se dirige con paso ligero hacia la salida, en primera instancia no ve a nadie con un cartelito con su nombre como se suponía que tenía que ser. Dos meses atrás cuando recibió la carta de aceptación de la universidad se volcó en buscar un apartamento, a ser posible compartido, y dio con el lugar idóneo: una chica llamada Sara Miranda buscaba compañera de piso para compartir en Barcelona, concretamente en la calle Aribau que casualmente era una de las calles con la que la facultad de Quinn hacía esquina, así que lo vio como una oportunidad idónea. Al ponerse en contacto con la chica congeniaron de inmediato, Quinn le explicó las circunstancias de su traslado a la ciudad de Barcelona, cosa que Sara entendió a la perfección y le ofreció irla a buscar ella misma al aeropuerto, la rubia aceptó con agrado ya que le pareció una chica en la que se podía confiar. Después de aquella llamada intercambiaron un par de emails durante los dos meses posteriores; al parecer Sara se encontraba en la ciudad como becaria del Cuerpo Nacional de policía, tanto su padre, su abuelo y dos de sus tías eran agentes de policía, así que decidió ir por el mismo camino y empezar a labrarse un futuro haciendo cumplir la ley, o al menos a eso aspiraba, ya que por ahora debía preparar sus oposiciones para el ingreso en el cuerpo. Por esto y por algunos cuantos motivos más, relacionados con el piso, Quinn decidió que lo mejor para guardar la expectación de conocerse, lo mejor sería no hacer ninguna clase de videoconferencia, y le comentó que el día que la fuera buscar lo hiciera con un cartelito con su nombre y así poder dar la una con la otra. Y en eso estaba la nueva residente, buscando a Sara que al parecer se retrasaba, y en ese momento se lamentó de no haber traído algún papel con el número de teléfono de la chica para poder llamarla, así que no le queda más que esperar al lado de una de las muchas columnas que forman la terminal de llegadas del aeropuerto.

Después de media hora de espera, Quinn levanta la vista a un grupo de chicos y una chica que llegan casi como un torbellino delante de la barandilla que separa la puerta de llegadas a la terminal.

**- Seguro que esta es la terminal?-** pregunta uno de los chicos del grupo, la rubia se fija que tienen un estilo muy rockero, lo que le llama aún más la atención.

**- Que si, saca el cartel, anda**- contesta la chica de pelo rubio, ojos azules y voz cándida, de constitución delgada y más o menos de la misma altura que Quinn, mientras rebusca en la mochila del chico donde encuentra un cartel de color rosa con un nombre que Quinn reconoce al instante, pero no hace ningún amago por ir al encuentro del grupo, quiere saber qué harán al ver que llegan treinta minutos tarde.

**- Joder, Dani… Llegamos con media hora de retraso**-dice al mirarse el reloj de la muñeca izquierda- **y si le ha pasado algo? Dios, es que no se ni dónde llamarla-**se preocupa levantando el cartel por encima de su logra entender lo que han dicho en español, ya que como buena estudiante que es, en cuanto tuvo el beneplácito de la universidad se puso a estudiar el idioma de Cervantes en un par de cursos intensivos para mejorar el ya buen nivel que tenía de la lengua.

**- Tranquila, tiene que estar por aquí, no creo que haya ido a ninguna parte si nunca ha estado en la ciudad- contesta el chico para tranquilizarla mientras alza a la chica encima de sus hombros.**

**- Quinn Fabray!?- **gritan los cinco chicos a la vez provocando que la gente a su alrededor se gire a mirarlos con cara de perplejidad ante el fuerte grito. En ese momento la ex animadora decide que ya ha sido suficiente sufrimiento por los chicos que a saber que podrían hacer después del grito.

**- Emmm…Ujum…-**carraspea la rubia justo detrás de ellos- **Sara?**

**- Quinn?-** se gira la chica encima de los hombros de su compañero, Quinn se ruboriza en el momento en que la chica posa su mirada sobre ella, desde la columna no había tenido un buen ángulo de la que ahora se baja de su improvisado andamio, y no puede evitar que sus penetrantes ojos azules la intimiden.

**- Eh… si-** le responde con una tímida sonrisa- **Soy Quinn. **Inmediatamente la rubia recibe un fuerte abrazo por parte de Sara que se muestra aliviada por haberla encontrado, mientras los otros cuatro chicos no dejan de mirar a la nueva compañera de su amiga con la mandíbula casi desencajada, como si de un ángel de Victoria's Secret se tratase.

**- Dios, Quinn!** **Lo siento muchísimo, hemos tenido un pequeño problema en el local de ensayo y nos hemos retrasado**- se excusa Sara con un claro halo de pena.

**- Tranquila, tampoco he tenido que esperar mucho**- le devuelve la rubia con una sonrisa.

**- Vaya, no esperaba que fueras así**!-declara su nueva compañera de piso.

**- Así como? Tan mal aspecto tengo?- **le devuelve Quinn dándose un repaso a sí misma para cerciorarse de que no tiene alguna mancha en la ropa o el pelo muy revuelto, lo que hace que Sara suelte una pequeña carcajada.

**- No, la verdad es que es todo lo contrario-**confiesa- **Pareces una modelo de la pasarela Gaudí o algo parecido. Tienes un aspecto estupendo**-añade guiñándole un ojo, cosa que deja descolocada a Quinn.

**- Gra…** **gracias. Tú también me has sorprendido para bien**- balbucea con las mejillas sonrojadas. No sabe porqué pero la chica consigue intimidarla. _"Por el amor de Dios, Quinn, eras la capitana del equipo de fútbol, la gente del instituto besaba el suelo que pisabas y ahora solo estás en una ciudad diferente, muéstrate como tal y no como una estúpida niña timida"_ piensa mientras los chicos la ayudan con su equipaje y echan hacia la salida del aeropuerto.

**- Encantada de conocerte, Quinn. Me presento formalmente, soy Sara Miranda, tu nueva y genial compañera de piso. Estás preparada para la aventura?**- la mira con los ojos brillantes acompañados del entusiasmo que muestran sus palabras- **Y estos también están encantados, creéme, lo que parece que nunca han visto a una chica guapa a menos de cincuenta metros- **señala a los cuatro jóvenes que la miran con cara de querer estrangularla.

**- Ho…** **Hola, Quinn yo soy Dani, el mejor guía que puedas encontrar en todo Barcelona**- le dice el más alto de todos y pelirrojo tendiéndole la mano que la rubia acepta educadamente- **Y no le hagas caso a esta**- mira a Sara- **te aseguro que ella tampoco ha visto a una chica tan guapa como tú, no al menos fuera de las series que ve por la tele. Y estos son Joan, Marc y David-**dice señalando a los otros tres chicos que les acompañan que aún siguen sin poder articular palabra por la presencia de la rubia, solo asienten con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

**- Pues pongámonos en marcha, tenemos que ir en tren y pasa en diez minutos**- anuncia Sara y todos aceleran el paso directos a la estación que hay a pocos metros de donde se encuentran.

Quinn está completamente alucinada por la ciudad, después de subir al tren decidieron bajar estación de metro de Sants, que tenía conexión con la línea con la que procedían del aeropuerto, es una de las principales estaciones de metro de la ciudad, tan grande que parece otro aeropuerto, concurrida hasta decir basta. Entre todos deciden que será mejor empezar a enseñarle la ciudad a la forastera en taxi, al menos por hoy ya que la rubia presenta una cara que señala las casi doce horas sin dormir y la incomodidad de estar sentada tanto tiempo en una misma posición y no quieren cansarla más de lo que ya está.

El viaje se presenta tranquilo, son las siete y pocos minutos de la mañana, y el Sol ya se alza resplandeciente por la ciudad. El trayecto en taxi no es tan largo como parecía en un principio, a decir verdad solo eran no más de diez minutos, pero los chicos se ofrecieron pagar el viaje solo por enseñar un poco de Barcelona a la chica antes de llegar al apartamento y por intentar compensarle la media hora de retraso. Lo poco que pudo ver la rubia fue la calle Aragón que hace un cruce con la calle donde se dispone a vivir, aún así todo le parece tan diferente, tan excitante, tan ella, las calles de la ciudad desprenden ese aire bohemio y cosmopolita que a ella tanto le gusta, los bloques de los edificios se le antojan fastuosos e imponentes, el estilo modernista se hace presente de una manera abrumadora, la verdad es que nada tenía que Lima con aquello, no podía esperar a disfrutar de todo lo que sus ojos ahora veían. El taxi logra sacarla de su ensoñación en el momento en que se detiene delante de un portal idéntico al de los edificios que antes la fascinaban y eso le saca una sonrisa. Los chicos salen al mismo tiempo, bajan las maletas del coche y pagan al taxista que ahora desaparece por la calle Aribau, aquella calle que ahora es su residencia, su hogar en la ciudad de sus sueños.

**- Bienvenida a tu casa, Quinn**- le dice Sara abriéndole la puerta del portal- **espero que te guste tu habitación**.

**- Después de todo lo que he visto de camino estoy segura de que me va a encantar**-le contesta la rubia adentrándose con los demás.

**- Bueno nosotros nos vamos**- dice David dándole dos besos en las mejillas a cada una, gesto que descoloca un poco a Quinn antes de recordar de que esa es la costumbre en el país.

**- Qué tengáis un buen día**- le dicen los demás- **y bienvenida, Quinn**- le desean.

**- Muchas gracias, chicos y gracias por el viaje**-les devuelve la rubia para posteriormente ver como se marchan calle abajo.

**- Después de ti, guapa**- le suelta Sara abriéndole la puerta del portal, gesto que vuelve a ruborizar a la rubia. El portal es pequeño, la puerta es de cristal reforzada en hierro, las paredes son de ladrillo macizo pero revestidas de color verde pastel y blanco, el suelo es de baldosas blancas y negras dando la impresión de ser una mesa de ajedrez y la escalera es de madera rodeada de una barandilla de acero negro. Al final se divisa el ascensor.

**Gracias… eh.. guapa?**-balbucea.Y las dos emprenden el camino hacia el ascensor.

Al llegar al tercer piso, el ascensor se detiene y las dos acceden al rellano en frente de la puerta número uno.

**- Pues aquí es**-anuncia Sara con una sonrisa pícara y con expectación para ver la cara que pondrá Quinn- **Bienvenida. **Y en ese momento la recién llegada accede al piso dejando la maleta en el recibidor.

El sitio no es muy grande pero si bastante acogedor, las paredes están pintadas de blanco y el suelo es de parquet marrón oscuro que logra darle un toque moderno y sofisticado, después del recibidor hay un pasillo que lleva directamente al salón que también tiene las paredes de color blanco y al fondo un gran ventanal que da una luminosidad impresionante y vistas a la calle. En la estancia hay un sofá de color azul y dos sillones de color blanco que están situados encima de una alfombra de color negro, en frente del sofá hay un televisor de plasma que está colocado en una estantería también de color blanco que ocupa toda la pared, en un rincón a Quinn le llama la atención una guitarra acústica de color natural recostada en uno de esos soportes que se suelen ver en las tiendas de música o en los conciertos.

**- Tocas la guitarra?-**pregunta Quinn a Sara que se posiciona justo al otro lado del salón.

**- Si, y también canto**-responde- **la verdad es que he llegado tarde a recogerte porque justamente estábamos ensayando en un local que hay por aquí cerca, lo que nos hemos quedado a dormir allí y esta mañana no podíamos marcharnos sin que el dueño viniese a hacerse cargo**-se excusa acercándose a Quinn que rápidamente sigue inspeccionando el lugar.

**- Yo cantaba en el coro de mi instituto**-le explica- **no era una eminencia pero me hacía muy feliz**- dice acordándose de Rachel por primera vez desde su llegada y no puede evitar sentir el cansancio de golpe y preguntarse qué estará haciendo la morena en esos momentos aunque prefiere no imaginárselo, no ahora, duele demasiado.

**- Vaya, eso tampoco lo sabía, una cosa que tenemos en común. ****Pues, ya me cantarás algo**-le guiña el ojo-**Ven que te enseño tu habitación, deberías descansar**.

El resto del salón está formado por la cocina de estilo americano, del mismo color que el parquet, lo que hace que todo haga juego a la perfección; el frigorífico y la lavadora son de acero inoxidable y están situadas al final de la estancia, donde hay un pequeño balcón que da al patio de luces, hay un pequeño muro que sirve como encimera separa la cocina del comedor de color negro. Al lado izquierdo hay un gran arco que permite el acceso a las habitaciones. La primera habitación es la de Quinn.

**- Esta es tu nueva habitación**-anuncia Sara abriendo la puerta de la misma- **No te molesto más. Estaré aquí al lado como puedes ver**-señala la puerta que hay justo en frente- **Si necesitas cualquier cosa, avísame, no me voy a mover en todo el día. Emmm... Buenas noches?-**dice con gracia la chica regalándole otros dos besos en la mejilla a Quinn que la vuelven a sorprender.

**- Muchas gracias por todo, en cuanto sea una persona de nuevo nos ponemos al día**-le contesta la rubia mientras ve como la chica le guiña un ojo, se gira sobre sí misma y se adentra en su habitación.

Quinn se queda unos segundos parada en la puerta de su habitación. _"Esto va a ser realmente emocionante" _piensa para sí misma mientras se adentra en su cuarto. No es capaz siquiera de abir la maleta para ponerse una ropa más cómoda, cae como una roca en la cama, ni siquiera es capaz de inspeccionar el lugar, se hace un ovillo y cierra los ojos.

- **Buenas noches, Rachel…-** susurra entredormida y así cae rendida en un profundo sueño.

* * *

N/A:

El personaje de Sara en realidad lo he tomado prestado de una serie de aquí de españa que se emitió hace algunos años, el personaje era interpretado por la actriz Michelle Jenner, para que así os sea más fácil ponerle cara, ya que será importante en la trama. Los demás chicos ya les iré poniendo cara, no os preocupéis

Y muchas gracias otra vez.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, de nuevo!

Primero que nada quería pedir disculpas por el retraso en la publicación. He tenido un pequeño (gran) problema con mi ordenador y se me han borrado una cantidad de archivos considerable por lo que he tenido que reescribir este capítulo otra vez, así que no me matéis si voy un poco lenta con las siguientes publicaciones. Lo siento.

Y lo segundo, agradecer los reviews, los favs y los follows que me váis haciendo. Un saludo muy grande y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Cuéntame

Las notas de una canción que se reconoce como _"On My Own"_ empiezan a sonar, la melodía del piano acompaña a una sucesión de imágenes que se agolpan de manera rápida y confusa.

Poco a poco se empieza a vislumbrar un gimnasio, en las gradas se ve a un grupo de chicas vestidas con el uniforme de animadoras, detrás de estas hay un gran logotipo del instituto McKingley acompañado de unos carteles de colores que citan: _"WMHS Go Fight! Win!"_, una de las animadoras tiene un portátil en las piernas y escribe mientras las demás ríen alrededor y la melodía sigue sonando.

_*I love him but when the night is over he's gone, the river's just a river…*_

**Si fuera tus padres te vendería. Quinn**- se lee en la pantalla de la animadora.

**Voy a arrancarme los ojos. Quinn.**

**Por favor, lígate las trompas. Quinn**- y todas echan a reír.

Al otro lado de la pantalla se aprecia a una Rachel delante del monitor que hay en su habitación con la mirada triste mientras lee los mensajes que se han empeñado en escribir en su muro de MySpace, pero la música se detiene y ahora se presenta otro escenario completamente distinto. Ahora hay un campo de futbol al aire libre, el mismo grupo de animadoras están practicando una coreografía junto con otros compañeros mientras de un megáfono sale una voz chirriante y acusadora proveniente de la entrenadora:

**Sois patosos, sois bebés patosos!-** les grita por el megáfono.

**Es de vergüenza! Quiero ver el sufrimiento en vuestros ojos!-**les recrimina-**Lance, no empieces a llorar! Eres el eslabón débil! Qué se siente al ser el eslabón débil? No debe de ser agradable!-**escupe mirando a uno de sus alumnos que rápidamente echa a llorar. Mientras tanto Quinn no presta atención a lo que su entrenadora inquiere ni al llanto del chico que está a su lado ya que tiene la mirada fija en las gradas que tiene delante.

En las gradas situadas justo delante del campo de hierba donde se encuentran los animadores, se puede vislumbrar a una Rachel sentada echando un vistazo hacia los mismos, deteniéndose en la misma persona que antes ha posado sus ojos en ella, empezando así una batalla de quien aguanta más tiempo la mirada. El viento sopla alrededor y de repente solo están ellas dos en medio de aquel campo, no hay nadie más; pero es Rachel quien se encarga de romper la magia.

**Soy el hazme reir**- Susurra la morena.

**Eres la mejor, Rachel**- contesta una voz que ambas reconocen como la del señor Schuester- y eso tiene un precio.

**Se que soy una novata y no quiero dejar el instituto sin conseguir nada… Todos me odian**-culmina fijando aún más la mirada en Quinn

**Y crees que el Glee club cambiará eso?**- le inquiere el profesor que ahora se posiciona a su lado.

**Lo cambiará si soy genial en algo, porque formar parte de algo especial, te hace especial, verdad?**-le implora levantándose de su asiento y dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el edificio que hay detrás no sin antes detenerse y girarse sobre sí misma y volver la mirada al campo de fútbol- **No quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo… lo paso fatal**- y así redirige sus pasos hacia el edificio donde está situado el instituto.

En ese momento Quinn deja de mirarlos ya que Santana se posiciona a su lado para intentar averiguar qué es lo que tiene tan distraída a la rubia.

**No te ha bastado con los mensajes que le dejaste ayer en su muro?**-suelta la latina con sorna.

**Cállate, Santana. No tienes ni idea de nada**-le recrimina Quinn.

**El hecho de que yo no sea capaz de aceptar lo que soy y decirlo a los cuatro vientos no significa que tu debas hacer lo mismo, rubia**-se posiciona delante de ella- **llevas así desde finales del curso pasado, porqué no le dices la verdad?-**le aconseja con un tono de voz sincero y directo- **Encima hace 3 meses que empezaste a salir con el estúpido de Finnocencia**.

**Porque si tu no eres capaz cómo pretendes que yo pueda hacer algo así? Te he de recordar como es mi familia?-**le contesta poniéndose ambas manos en la cintura**- Y si salgo con Finn es porque es así como deben de ser las cosas-**y es lo último que le dice antes de volver al grupo de animadores que ahora ya son la mitad los que lloran a causa de los constantes berridos envenenados que suelta la entrenadora Sylvester.

De nuevo el escenario vuelve a cambiar súbitamente, ahora se pueden contemplar los pasillos del instituto, con sus taquillas a ambos lados y la gente aglomerándose alrededor. En una de esas taquillas se puede vislumbrar a Rachel entablando conversación con un chico alto y moreno que no presta mucho interés en lo que le dice cuando se ven rodeados por Quinn y Santana.

**Hola Finn**-suelta con tono disgustado la capitana de las animadoras- **RuPaul**-dice mirando a Rachel de reojo.

**Ho… hola**-contesta el chico con media sonrisa.

**Qué haces hablando con ella?**

**Hacemos juntos un trabajo**-le contesta la morena con tono afligido y mirándola a los ojos sin vacilar. Quinn le sostiene la mirada por unos segundos intentando penetrar en su mente y saber si por perturbado o demente que parezca puede haber un atisbo de esperanza en sus ojos, un brillo que le indique que se siente de la misma manera, si existe la mínima posibilidad de que sus sentimientos sean correspondidos pero justo en ese momento Rachel clava la mirada en Finn y todo se desvanece en su interior.

**Nos vemos a las cinco en mi casa**- es lo último que le dice al chico antes de retomar su camino por el pasillo y dejarlos a los dos.

**Nunca voy a entender el porqué de todo esto**-le comenta Santana.

**Sabes**? **A veces tenemos que tomar decisiones díficiles… A veces hay que renunciar a lo que amas si no quieres que todo cuanto tienes desaparezca**- Sentencia.

Silencio.

**- Rachel…-**balbucea Quinn al sentir como llaman a la puerta.

Los golpes en la puerta son insistentes y la rubia no le queda más remedio que levantarse. Se sienta sobre la cama con los ojos aún medio cerrados y estirando los brazos. Al desperezarse se percata de que no está en su habitación lo que le provoca una punzada de nostalgia. _"Vaya, incluso estando en otro continente tengo que soñar contigo, Rachel"_ piensa para sus adentros. Toc-toc:

**Quinn?**-se escucha al otro lado de la puerta.

**Si, perdona, ya… ya voy. Me cambio y salgo**-alcanza a responder justo cuando se pone en marcha.

Al salir al pasillo un olor a comida recién preparada la golpea haciendo rugir su estómago, no había comido nada desde que había llegado y realmente agradecía el gesto de Sara que se encontraba poniendo la mesa.

- **Buenos días dormilona!**-dice a modo de saludo- **perdona por haberte despertado pero con lo del jet-lag y demás, no quería que tus horarios se descontrolasen demasiado.**

- **He de admitir que la cama es muy cómoda, incluso he soñado.**

- **Si? Vaya si que estabas cansada**-le dice ofreciéndole un sitio en la mesa.

- **La verdad, es que más que sueños eran recuerdos que se me han agolpado de repente**-pone una mueca de confusión y se sienta.

- **Ya echas de menos tu casa?-**inquiere Sara sentándose a su lado.

- **Pues si, soñaba con algunas de las personas más importantes de mi vida-**suelta con tono melancólico.

- **Bueno, por ahora nada de nostalgia. Vamos a cenar-**avisa señalando los platos que tienen delante**-No se qué te gusta y qué no, así que me he tomado la libertad de prepararte lo que mejor se me da. Tachán!-**levanta la tapa de el plato más grande que hay en toda la mesa que resultar ser una apetecible lasaña de pollo-**Espero que te guste aunque tampoco es que sea un as en la cocina.**

- **Wow! Lo has hecho tú? Vaya gracias, no tenías porqué-**dice abriendo los ojos**-Me muero de hambre!**

El motor del minicooper ruge como si no hubiera mañana por la velocidad que lleva. La conductora tiene el volante cogido con todas sus fuerzas y su mirada se presenta fija, enfocada en la carretera mientras que su acompañante mira con pavor al frente agarrando con fuerzas el salpicadero y su propio asiento. Kurt y Rachel penetran en el barrio donde se encuentra ubicada la casa de Santana. Por la mañana Rachel fue la primera en despertarse por la expectación de hablar con la latina pero su entusiasmo se vio truncado por la negativa de Kurt de ir a verla a las seis de la mañana, así que no tuvo más remedio que esperar a que su amigo se desprendiera de las sábanas a las diez en punto, ni un minuto más, o eso le había dicho justo antes de obligarlo a ir a la ducha. Aparcan el coche justo delante de la casa de su objetivo, bajan del coche y es Rachel la que rápidamente se posiciona delante de la puerta color verde oscuro pero justo antes de llamar se queda pensativa.

**No se qué decirle…-**admite mientras Kurt se posiciona detrás de ella.

**La verdad, todo lo que ha pasado y sobretodo, lo que piensas**.

**Y si no sirve de nada? Y si me dice que no la busque?**

**Pues no te quedará más que otra que lidiar una batalla con lo que te diga tu corazón y lo que te aconseja tu razón, Rach…**

**Está bien**-sentencia poniéndose recta y llamando a la puerta.

Para su sorpresa es la madre de Santana quien abre la puerta y se sorprende al verlos.

**Hola, chicos!-**les saluda amablemente- **Qué hacéis aquí?**

**Ho… hola, señora López**-dice Rachel- **verá, hemos venido a ver a su hija. Le podría, por favor, decir que estamos aquí?**

**A San? Cariño, no está. Ha ido temprano a casa de Quinn para ver qué tal está su madre y averiguar cómo le ha ido el viaje-contesta sorprendiendo a ambos.**

**Oh.. vaya, bueno volveremos en otro momento. Muchas gracias, señora López.**

**Maribel, Rachel… Llámame Maribel y de nada. Mucha suerte en la universidad que ya está al a vuelta de la esquina, eh?-**dice a modo de despedida.

**Si, qué nervios!-**contesta Kurt al ver como Rachel ya se dirige al coche.- **Y gracias, creo que la vamos a necesitar. Hasta luego, Maribel!**

Mientras tanto, Quinn y Sara disfrutan de una botella de vino que la anfitriona se ofreció a abrir para celebrar la llegada de su nueva compañera como Dios manda. Y en eso estaban cuando de golpe Quinn se levanta del sofá y busca como loca un teléfono:

**Mierda! Me he olvidado de llamar a mi madre al llegar**-se lamenta.

**El teléfono está en la cocina!-**le informa Sara y como un relámpago la rubia llega a la cocina y empieza a marcar el número de su casa. Uno, dos y tres son los tonos que ha de esperar Quinn hasta que levantan la bocina.

**Diga?**-contestan al otro lado.

**Santana?**-pregunta confundida- **Qué demonios haces en mi casa?**

**Quinn!**-suelta la latina con un gran grito- **Oh, Quinnie! Estás viva!**-dice de modo exagerado mientras Judy se pone a su lado con expectación.

**Por Dios, San, no me llames así!-le recrimina- Y mi madre? Y contéstame!.**

**Ai rubia, tranquilízate-**ríe**- Verás, sabes esos preciosos vestidos negros que te dije que no llevaras porque te ocuparían espacio innecesario en la maleta?-**inquiere.

**Eh… si?**

**Pues, he venido a llevármelos a casa, era un pecado dejar esos vestidos metidos en un armario duranto un año, Quinn!-**dice soltando una carcajada.

**Santana López!-**le riñe**- hiciste que dejara esos vestidos aposta? Yo… yo te mato!**

Justo en ese momento llaman a la puerta y es Judy quien se apresura a atender a la nueva visita. Al abrir la puerta se sorprende por quien hay al otro lado de la misma. Una Rachel que la mira con avergonzada y un Kurt que sonríe con nerviosismo la saludan:

**Buenos días, señora Fabray**-es Kurt el primero en hablar.

**Rachel? Kurt?-**dice sorprendida- **Qué hacéis aquí?**- Al escuchar el nombre de Rachel, Santana da un respingo que provoca que el auricular del teléfono caiga sobre la mesa

**Hola? San?-**se escucha al otro lado del auricular.

**Quinn, perdona que se me ha caído el teléfono**-se excusa- **oye, te dejo con tu madre que no para de tirarme del brazo para hablar contigo. Después hablamos. Te quiero, Quinnie!**-y le pasa corriendo el teléfono a la madre al escuchar la excusa de la latina devolvió sus pasos al interior de la casa.

**Por Dios, Berry!-**le chilla desde el interior mientras se acerca- **Qué demonios se te ha perdido aquí?**

**Hola, Santana**-responde mirándola a los ojos y aclarándose la garganta-**verás, me dijiste que teníamos que hablar y hemos ido a tu casa pero no estabas, así que tu madre nos ha dicho que estabas aquí por lo que nos hemos tomado la libertad de…**

**Para, para**-la interrumpe- **y no podías esperar a que yo volviese a casa?**-le recrimina poniendo los ojos en blanco.

**Emmm… Santana**-interviene Kurt- **es Rachel**.

**Ya lo se, ya**-se resigna- **a ver, pasad pero no habléis que está Quinn al teléfono y lo que menos querrá será saber que tú**-le clava los ojos a la morena-**estás en su casa**.

Los tres se adentran en el interior del hogar de la rubia, se acomodan en el sofá de color blanco que hay en medio del salón y empiezan a mirarse los unos a los otros intentando averiguar de qué habla Judy con Quinn.

**Y cómo es la ciudad, cariño? Has comido bien? Y la cama, es cómoda?**

**Si, mamá he comido y dormido bien. Y no, aún no he salido a ver la ciudad pero he disfrutado mucho del trayecto del aeropuerto al apartamento. Y tú, estás bien?**

**Si, Quinnie, todo bien. Hoy ha venido Santi a visitarme y para saber qué tal te había ido. Incluso han venido esos amigos tuyos del coro**-añade inocentemente-**Rachel y Kurt.**

**MIERDA!-**saltan los tres al unísono y Judy los mira preguntándose qué ha hecho.

**Qué? Está Rachel ahí?-**pregunta la rubia claramente alterada.

**Eh… si**-balbucea su madre- **tienes algún problema con eso?**

**Dios, mamá**-sentencia- **por qué está allí maldita sea?**

**Ai cielo, alégrate que seguro han venido a preguntar por ti.**

**Mamá te llamo luego y despídeme de San-**dice Quinn justo antes de colgar dejando a su madre con la palabra en la boca.

**Me ha colgado**-dice la madre con cara de interrogante.

Una Quinn claramente alterada sale directa de la cocina con paso firme a su habitación dando un sonoro portazo, ni siquiera le dice nada a Sara que viendo su estado lo primero que hace es seguir sus pasos para saber qué ha sucedido. Toc-toc:

**Quinn, estás bien?-**pregunta con tono preocupado- **Qué ha pasado?**

**Dios…-**se queja- **Si.. si, estoy bien**-se oyen unos pasos y la puerta se abre- **lo siento, no quería parecer grosera.**

**Tranquila**-le acaricia el brazo y tira de ella hacia el salón- **ahora mismo vamos coger esa botella de vino y me vas a contar qué ha pasado.**

En Lima las cosas no es que fuesen mejor, después de la metedura de pata de Judy, Santana no ha parado de gritarle a Rachel palabras en español que resultan incomprensibles mientras Kurt la sostiene por la cintura pero la morena no presta atención, se ha quedado completamente absorta mirando el teléfono que ahora descansa encima de la mesa del comedor, pensar que ha provocado que Quinn colgase sin ni siquiera preguntar por ella la está destrozando por dentro como nunca creyó que algo pudiese hacerlo, empezaba a temer que nunca la pudiese perdonar, que nunca podría decirle lo que sentía, que nunca podría volver a recibir una sonrisa por su parte, un cumplido o un simple 'buenos días' y por mucho que lo intentara no podía hacerse a la idea de que ella en estos momentos estaba a más kilómetros de los que se podía imaginar, y todo por culpa suya.

**A ver**-es Judy quien intenta poner paz- **Calmémonos. Solo es una pataleta de mi hija, la conozco y se que en el fondo está contenta por saber que estáis aquí.**

**Si, claro y nos mandará un ramo de flores a todos por la gran idea**-escupe la latina.

**Lo… lo siento**-se lamenta Rachel volviendo de su trance.

**Rachel, cielo, siéntate y dinos qué querías**-le sugiere la madre de la rubia señalándole el asiento que antes ocupaba.

**Verá, señora Fabray… He venido porque quería saber la opinión de Santana sobre ir a buscar a Quinn a Barcelona, pero sobretodo, quería explicarle cómo han ido las cosas para que llegasen al punto de dejarlo todo por ella**-se sincera.

**Pues soy toda oídos, hobbit**-le sugiere Santana poniéndose cómoda en el sofá.

La botella de vino la llevaban por la mitad antes de que Quinn se levantase a realizar aquella llamada que la había dejado de tan mal humor. Sara sugiere sentarse en el suelo y recostarse en el sofá para darle una clara idea a su compañera de que puede confiar en ella y sobretodo, de que está dispuesta a escucharla. La ex animadora aún con el malestar en su cuerpo se sienta a su lado sin decir una palabra, no puede dejar de pensar en lo que ha ocurrido y por un momento se pregunta en si ha hecho mal en no decirle nada, total se había molestado en ir a su casa, en hablar con su madre y para colmo se ha encontrado con Santana, eso era un punto a su favor, no quiere imaginarse qué cosas le estará diciendo su amiga a la pobre de Rachel, porque sí, conociendo a Santana, Rachel ahora debería de estar recibiendo una cantidad de improperios que no debería de ser nada agradable estar en sus zapatos.

**Quinn, antes has hablado un poco alto y no he podido evitar escucharte**-confiesa un tanto avergonzada.

**Tranquila, ya se cómo me pongo cuando me enfado, lo siento si te he incomodado.**

**No pasa nada. Tienes algún problema con esa Rachel?**

**La verdad... esa Rachel como dices es la principal razón por la que decidí venir aquí…**-dice sin poder evitar que los ojos le empiecen a brillas por la emoción con que salen sus palabras.

**Me temo que voy a tener que ir a por otra botella**-le sonríe para animarla.

**Pues va para largo…**

**No te preocupes tenemos toda la noche, seguro que tu jet-lag hoy no te va a dejar en paz.**

**No solo el jet-lag, creéme…**


End file.
